Need You Now
by DivaDJG123
Summary: Hiding from John for several months after his 'suicide', will Sherlock finally go back to his love?, Post "The Reichenbach Fall". Sherlock/John m-preg. Songfic. Based on "Need You Now" by Lady Antebellum.


_**Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor**_

_**Reachin' for the phone 'cause I can't fight it anymore**_

_**And I wonder if I ever cross your mind**_

_**For me it happens all the time**_

* * *

John laid in his bed at 221B Baker Street with red, crying eyes. Even after nearly 7 months of knowing Sherlock wasn't coming back, he still couldn't get over the fact that he was gone.

All the pictures of him and Sherlock were scattered across the floor like leaves in the wind. A small movement was felt inside of him and he rubbed his swollen stomach, containing one piece of the man that left them behind.

* * *

_**It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now**_

_**Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now**_

_**And I don't know how I can do without**_

_**I just need you now**_

* * *

He hadn't known he was expecting for three months after Sherlock was gone. But after being sick a lot, Mrs. Hudson whisked him off to the the doctor where he found out. Naturally he was surprised, but didn't give up the child because it was the only part of Sherlock he had left now.

He had a great support system which consisted of Mrs. Hudson, Sherlock's brother Mycroft and Lestrade. He picked up the phone again and dialed Sherlock's mobile number, hoping and holding on to a sliver of hope, that the suicide was fake and Sherlock would answer this time, as he had tried many times before.

One ring...

Two rings...

"_Hello?..."_

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

* * *

_**Another shot of whiskey can't stop looking at the door**_

_**Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before**_

_**And I wonder if I ever cross your mind**_

_**For me it happens all the time**_

* * *

One shot...

Two shots...

He wanted more, but couldn't be bothered drowning his sorrows in the whiskey. Oh bloody hell, what did he do to deserve this? The world's most greatest consulting detective,alive and well and sitting in a bar, trying to drink himself silly with guilt.

The last time he'd seen John was when he heard John was pregnant, that had shocked him, but never the less, he missed him. Too much for a person on the run.

"Seen that look a couple of times, that's the look of a man who's got nothing to live for. Did your special someone hurt you?" He looked up at the waitress who had been serving him the whiskey.

"_Not really."_ He said with a bit of a slur, maybe that second shot wasn't a good idea _"more like i'm the asshole in the studuation."_

"Ah, i see, guilty of being a bastard huh?"

"_Yep."_

"Call her."

He looked up at the waitress with a questioning look.

* * *

_**It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now**_

_**Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now**_

_**And I don't know how I can do without**_

_**I just need you now**_

* * *

"Take advice from me mate, the longer you put off calling her, the more it's gonna hurt. Take it or leave it to rest, but just try okay? It's not that hard." With that, the waitress went into the back to leave him to his thoughts.

Before he could think a little more, his phone rang. Without looking at the caller ID, he answered it.

"_Hello?"_

"Sherlock?"

* * *

_**woah woaaah.**_

_**Guess I'd rather hurt than feel nothin' at all**_

* * *

"_John."_

"I've missed you, why haven't you answered me?"

"_I guess i've been avoiding everybody cause i'm supposed to be dead."_

"You sound drunk, have you been drinking?"

"_Only a little."_

* * *

_**It's a quarter after one I'm all alone and I need you now**_

_**And I said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now**_

_**And I don't know how I can do without**_

_**I just need you now**_

* * *

"Sherlock, I,i,i need you to come back, for me, for your daughter. Moriarty won't know because he thinks you're dead. Please Sherlock, come home..."

"_A daughter... i just don't know if it's safe John."_

* * *

_**I just need you now (wait)**_

* * *

"Please Sherlock, please come home..."

* * *

_**Ooo, baby, I need you now**_

* * *

"_*sigh*I'll be there in five minutes John, i have to stop running."_

"I love you Sherlock and so does our daughter."

"_I love you too John, don't worry, i'm on my way. You both need me now."_


End file.
